1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a paintball gun, and more particularly to a paintball gun having a firing assembly in one chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional double-chamber type paint ball gun 90 including a frame 92 having two chambers therein, named an upper chamber 94 and a lower chamber 96. A barrel 98 is connected to a front end of the upper chamber 94, and a ball feeding tube 100 on a top of the frame and communicated with the upper chamber 94. The ball feeding tube 100 is connected with a hopper (not shown) that paint balls will drop to the upper chamber 94 in sequence. The frame 92 further has an opening 102 between the upper chamber 94 and the lower chamber 96. A gas valve 104 is provided in the lower chamber 96 and under the opening 102. A gas tube 106 is connected to a front end of the lower chamber 96. The gas tube 106 is connected to a high pressure gas source (not shown). The gas valve 104 is normally closed. An impact piston 110 is received in the lower chamber 96 for reciprocation, and a spring 112 is also received in the lower chamber 96 for biasing the impact piston 110 forward. A lock device 114 is connected to a trigger 116 to lock the impact piston 110 at a rear of the lower chamber 96. A firing piston 118 is received in the upper chamber 94 for reciprocation. A post 120 is provided to connect the impact piston 110 and the firing piston 118. The firing piston 118 has a lot of apertures 122.
When a shooter pulls the trigger 116, the lock device 114 will disengage the impact piston 110 that the spring 112 urges the impact piston 110 and the firing piston 118 forward. The impact piston 110 will impact an actuator 108 of the gas valve 104 to allow a high pressure gas flows to the upper chamber 94 via the opening 102. At last, the high pressure gas spurts out of the apertures 122 to fire a paintball (not shown) in front of the firing piston 118 out of the barrel 98. In the meantime of the impact piston 110 impacting the actuator 108 of the gas valve 104, some high pressure gas will exert on the impact piston 110 to push it, along with the firing piston 11 8, backward. If the lock device 114 engages the impact piston 110, that is a single action, and the other paintball will be fired only when the shooter pulls the trigger 116 again. If the lock device 114 is kept in a position disengaged with the impact piston 110, that is an automatic action, and paintballs will be fired continuously.
The conventional paintball gun has a complex firing mechanism that such paintball gun malfunctions frequently. Besides, the double-chamber design needs large space that the conventional paintball gun always has a greater size.